


Hope for a Happy Ending

by decadentbynature



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Futanari, Incest, Kissing, Mpreg, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: Blake has always loved her brother, Josh but after he enters into Beacon Academy, she realizes that her love for him is...different. Seeing him surrounded by girls, knowing that, at any moment, one of them could snatch her precious brother away is the catalyst behind a life altering decision.No matter the consequences, when she returns from her next mission, she'll tell Josh how she really feels.





	Hope for a Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This is for bravevesperia01  
> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

Yang was about to get on her last nerve…even though she hadn’t said anything that wasn’t the truth. 

Huffing angrily, her ears lying flat against her head, Blake was well aware of the fact that she shouldn’t feel this irritated but that didn’t mean she was going to do anything to stop it. Staring hard down at the screen of her cell as though she could send waves of her annoyance through it to Yang’s phone so she would know her comment was uncalled for, Blake went to type a snippy reply, only to stop when there came a twittering of giggles from above her. Ripping her gaze away from the dimly lit screen, she looked down into the courtyard below her where her younger brother, Josh, was surrounded by a gaggle of girls, all of whom were putting on infuriating coquettish displays. Some of which she could stand: batting their eyelashes, twirling their hair around their fingers, offering sweet smiles but others…not so much. There was one who kept touching Josh’s arm, a feather light touch that made him jump and laugh awkwardly every time. 

Tightening her grip on her cell, Blake bit down hard on the side of her tongue. She wanted nothing more than to fly down there, take Josh by the hand and get him out of there. The only thing preventing her from doing so was that Josh already got teased about how overprotective his big sis was. There were other students loitering about, not really paying attention to what was going on but if she were to go down there, their focus would shift over to the racket she was bound to raise. She hated it, having to watch him be so uncomfortable, knowing that he just didn’t have it in him to tell the girl to stop touching him, to break away from the tight circle surrounding him. It wasn’t like she had a choice, though. It’d only cause him more problems if she did go down there. 

Sighing heavily, Blake made herself look away, choosing inside to glance back down at the screen of her cell, where Yang’s last message was still prominently displayed. She knew that there was no harm meant behind it, that Yang wasn’t trying to mock or deride her but still, reading it over once again, she couldn’t help the pulse of irritation that pounded in her temples. 

‘Stop spying on your brother and get your butt down here.’ 

Firstly, she was not spying. She was just keeping an eye on him. There was a difference. Josh was a very sweet, cute boy who had a very hard time standing up for himself. Girls at this school were ravenous. Evidence of that could be found from looking down in the courtyard. It was her duty as his big sis to ensure that nothing happened to him. According to some, that made her ‘overprotective’, as though they wouldn’t do the same for their younger sibling. 

Blake’s thoughts paused, splintering off from the coherent line she had been thinking to hang, suspended, in her mind. Same…she looked back down to Josh, who was chatting animatedly with one of the girls. Not the one who’d been repeatedly touching him, despite his obvious discomfort, but another one who’d been standing off a little ways, respecting his personal space, keeping her hands to herself. She was smiling – a wide, open, honest smile that Josh was earnestly returning. A sharp twinge of pain radiated out from the center of her chest. Curling one hand into a loose fist, she pressed it over her heart, mouth twisting into a deep frown. 

Same…she couldn’t really compare to others in this regard, could she? The answer was clear and simple: no. To outsiders, she was just an overbearing, overprotective sister who’d spent so long taking care of him, protecting him from all the violence, all the fear and prejudice in the world that she couldn’t quite switch it off, even after he had started taking steps to become a Huntsman. To outsiders, she was just a typical older sis, maybe a lot too involved but she’d learn to back off someday, learn to give him the room he needed to grow to become the man he wanted to be while probably still retaining that protective streak over him. 

It was pretty normal, right? After all, that’s what big sisters did. They protected their younger siblings. Only made sense that she didn’t want him to get hurt, both by the cruel people of the world and the Grimm he was learning to fight against. But…there was nothing normal about this, was there? Sighing softly, Blake brushed a strand of inky hair out of her face. When did she start noticing it? It had to be around the time that Josh started attending Beacon. Maybe these feelings had been there earlier but it was only when she found herself immersed in the freedom of Beacon, away from her parents, away from her hometown, that she finally started to recognize it. She had always loved him. That wouldn’t be a surprise to anyone. That was normal, right? Sisters loved their brothers, and brothers loved their sisters. 

This love, though…it went beyond what most people would think of as just ‘sisterly’ love. At what point had it changed? Or had it always been like this? No, she could confidentially said that it hadn’t. She had always loved her brother, always adored him to the point that she’d let the entire world slip into ruin if it meant keeping him safe but there’d been a time when it was a simple, childish affection. When they were younger, she hadn’t looked at him the same way she did now. Of course, she had always been a little possessive of him and hadn’t ever liked it when other girls got too close but it had never been this…complicated. Somewhere along the way, somewhere between the point when they were just kids running around their parents’ house without a care in the world and now, both of them facing the dangerous world head on, ready to fight for the safety of others, something had changed. 

The girl with the wide, honest smile said something to Josh that made him laugh loudly, a genuine sound that usually only she could make happen. Blake could have crushed her cell with her bare hand. Her brother, her beautiful baby brother…she couldn’t fathom handing him over to another woman. She couldn’t bear the thought of another woman touching him, kissing him…making love to him. Forcing herself to loosen her hold on her cell, Blake sucked in a hard, deep breath. The sharp, prickling pain in her heart intensified. Josh…was her brother, and she loved him but not as a brother. She loved him for the adorable, incredible, amazing, intelligent, brave and kindhearted man that he was. She loved him in the same way that the girl with the wide, honest smile might one day if that obvious crush developed into something more. 

She loved him so much. She wanted him. She wanted him to be hers. She wanted to kiss him, to touch him, to claim him, to spend the rest of her life with him. She loved him, she loved him so much that she didn’t know what to do. It hurt…it hurt so much to stand by, watching other girls close in around him, knowing that one of them might take him away from her. She wanted to tell him…she wanted to show him just how much she loved him but…she was scared. Scared of losing him, scared of what he might think. He was so precious to her. While it did hurt so badly to keep all these feelings for him bottled up inside, would there truly be a happy ending waiting for her if she did? 

She wasn’t a fool, not by any means. This love…it was taboo, and not something to be taken lightly. As much as he loved her, it was as a sister, not as a woman. Would it be too much to expect him to view her in the same light that she viewed him? That was a question she couldn’t answer. Glancing back down at Josh, the corner of her eye twitching when she discovered that the girl with the honest, open smile was now closer, close enough that if she leaned in just a bit, her shoulder would brush Josh’s, Blake asked herself what seemed like the most important question. 

Could she go on like this? Watching from a distance, becoming more and more bitter as the other girls took notice of just how incredible, how adorable, how amazing Josh was? Could she just stand here, arms crossed tightly over her chest, long nails digging into her skin, worrying her lower lip until it was torn to shreds, knowing that, at any moment, he might choose someone else? 

Her cell vibrated. Jerking out of her thoughts with an unpleasant jolt, Blake glanced down at the screen. Ruby this time with a significantly less infuriating message, one that actually made her smile a little bit. 

‘We’re waiting for you, silly pants! Better hurry up or we’ll leave without you! (jk, we’d never leave without you, you’re way too important and amazing!!!!!!)’ followed by an immense assortment of emojis, all of them within the hearts, kissy face and heart eyes spectrum. Blake stared down at the message then dropped her head, a long sigh slipping from between her lips. As much as she didn’t want to, she needed to get going. They’re supposed to set off on their mission five minutes from now. If she didn’t show soon, she’d have to spend the entire trek there listening to Weiss scold her for not being punctual. If she booked it down there, she’d be right on time and probably only get a sour look, as well as a sarcastic ‘nice of you to join us’. 

Typing out a quick reply that she was on her way, Blake shot one last glance at her brother. The girl with the open, honest smile was nowhere to seen, nor were any of the other girls. Josh was walking away, probably heading back to his dorm to get some studying done. Watching his back as he moved away from her, Blake came to a conclusion with startling ease: she couldn’t. She couldn’t do this anymore. It was too much. She always tried to be strong, to be steadfast but this was one fight she knew she couldn’t win. Not when giving up meant losing him to some other girl. No…she was strong but not that strong. 

Turning sharply on her heel, Blake started to make her way to the designated meetup point. When she got back, she would tell him. No matter what the result was, no matter what effect it had, she would…she needed to. She couldn’t stand around anymore, watching him from the shadows, drowning in the immense love she had for him. Even if he turned her down, even if he acted disgusted and never spoke to her again, she had to do it. Because there was the slimmest, tiniest chance that she might get her happy end. It was a massive risk, one that could easily backfire and mangle her but…it was one she was willing to take. 

-

The mission ended up being far more difficult than any of them had anticipated. By the time she got back to Beacon, all thoughts of telling Josh had vanished from her head. All she could think about was a hot shower, a warm bed and sleeping until next week. Plodding up the stairs, head hanging low, wondering how the other three could have enough energy to go out and celebrate the fact that they, somehow, managed to get that stupid mission completed then immediately answering her own inquiry with the obvious answer: because Yang and Ruby were constant balls of energy that didn’t know the meaning of exhaustion, Blake finally got to the top, turned and headed down to her room. Bath, sleep, relax then…do what she had decided to do before setting off on the mission. 

Her resolve hadn’t shaken. She was still determined to tell him but…doing so right now was not a good idea. When she was this exhausted, she was bound to do something stupid. This needed to be handled delicately. It was a complicated situation that could easily go down the horrifically wrong path if she didn’t handle it with absolute care. She did, after all, wanted to give herself the best slim chance she possibly could. There were already too many factors working against her. She didn’t want to add ‘doing something dumb and mucking up everything’ to the list. Tomorrow, if she felt rested enough, she’d do it. They’d already decided on spending some time together, just the two of them, so that’d be the perfect time…if she felt like she was in the right enough mindset to actually tell him. 

Sighing heavily, her shoulders slumping, Blake finally reached her door. Whether or not she had the right mindset might not be something she could take into account. If she didn’t tell him when she next got the chance, she might not ever. It was all fine and good to say ‘I’ll do it when I’m ready’ but it wasn’t easy to ever decide that she was ready. Curling her fingers around the cold doorknob, Blake nodded stiffly to herself. No, she couldn’t wait until she felt like she was ‘ready’. If she did that, it’d never happen. Regardless of how she felt, the next time she saw him, she would tell him. A sprig of terror bloomed inside her heart but she quickly stomped it down. No matter what…this was something she needed to do. 

Pushing the door open, Blake took a step inside then stopped. Sitting on her bed, his back to her, staring out the big window, was Josh. Confused, immediately nervous that something had happened while she was away (if those brats were bullying him again, she wasn’t going to leave it in the hands of the teachers – no, those cretins were going to meet the bottom of her heels), Blake stepped further into the room, letting her foot fall a little bit harder than normal so that he’d hear her, and called, “Josh?” 

With a jump and a tiny, adorable squeak, he whirled around, his brown eyes widened in surprise. The moment he saw her, he was jumping up off the bed, flinging himself across the room and into her arms. Tucking his head underneath her chin, he wrapped his slender arms around her back, squeezing her tightly. Startled, now very worried – not just due to the unexpected hug but because in the short moment between him being on the bed and him being plastered to her chest, she had seen tears in his eyes – Blake returned the embrace with a warm one of her own. Resting her chin on the top of his head, lightly stroking his hair, she gave him a few moments to calm down. Whenever he tried to talk when he was upset like this, he always wound up crying and not being able to get anything out anyway. It didn’t feel like he was crying yet, but she’d handled enough instances like this to know that he was probably close. 

“I’m here.” She whispered, “I’m right here. I’ve got you. It’s okay. Everything is okay. You’re okay.”

She felt him shudder slightly, the arms around her back tightening minutely. This…this was worrying. Josh did get upset when the other kids teased him but it was never too this point. As much as their teasing bothered her, she knew that none of his classmates would ever do something that’d trouble him this deeply. Which made her think that something else might’ve happened. Problem is, she couldn’t really think of what it might be. Josh wasn’t allowed to go out on missions yet. He had training missions, yes but those were heavily supervised so the likelihood of someone getting badly hurt was…well, likely…this was Beacon, after all. Now that she thought about it, he was scheduled to have a training mission during the time she’d be away. 

“Did something happen during training?” She asked him softly. 

He shook his head, his face hot against her neck. Well, that knocked out the one thing she could think of. Really worried now that it might’ve been something truly bad, distantly wondering if one of the girls who were surrounding him before she left had done something to him (and already thinking up ways that she’d make them suffer if they’d hurt him), Blake asked, “What’s wrong, then? Talk to me, sweetie. You know you can tell me anything.” 

Pulling in a shaky breath, he slipped back, wiping a tear from one cheek with the heel of his hand. Lifting his head, he offered a shaky smile, one that made Blake’s heart melt from how utterly adorable it was, and said in a halting, sheepish voice, “Sorry. I’m just so glad that you’re back.”

Blake stared down at him, her heart thudding hard against the confines of her ribs. Each beat echoing throughout the rest of her body, pounding loudly in her ears. Blinking hard once, twice, her hand was moving before she even realized it. Gently, lovingly cupping his cheek, she wiped away the trace of the tear that remained, and when he leaned into her touch, his smile becoming softer, warmer, relieved, easy and content, his eyes fluttering shut, gorgeous long lashes creating a gorgeous contrast against his pale skin, she knew she was gone. This boy had her heart. He would always have her heart. It was always be his. There was no one else for her but him. Swallowing hard, knowing that she should wait, knowing that this was something she couldn’t throw herself headfirst into – not when she was this tired, not when she was this boggled by how adorable, how incredible he was, and just the massive effect he could have on her with the simplest of gestures – but she couldn’t. 

No longer. She had waited so long for this. She couldn’t remain quiet for a moment longer. 

Tugging him forward, squeezing him back to her chest, hoping that he could feel her boobs pressing against him, Blake looked down into his startled face, her gaze hungrily roaming over the smooth curve of his cheeks, the gentle slope of his throat, the perfect nose, the gorgeous mouth, parted just slightly in surprise, revealing two lines of bright white teeth that she longed to push her tongue between so she could finally know what his mouth tasted like. She wanted to kiss him all over, to leave bright blooms of red everywhere so that everyone would know just who he belonged to. 

Tilting his head slightly, just the slightest touch of pink dyeing his cheeks, looking more than a little bit confused by that point, Josh asked quietly, “Blake, are you okay?” 

Brushing the pad of her thumb along the curve of his cheek, marveling at how soft and perfect his skin was, Blake said softly, “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Blake.” Josh said quizzically, quirking one eyebrow, “Are-“ 

“No.” Blake firmly interrupted him, cupping the sides of his face. She held his head in place, leaning down until their noses were just about touching. He inhaled sharply, looking up at her with those big, beautiful brown eyes, not pulling away, not recoiling, just watching her as she slowly got closer and closer. When her lips were just hovering over his, she whispered, “I love you so much, Josh.” 

Closing the tiny distance left between them, she pressed her lips to his. A jolt wracked his small, slender body. He went stock still, his entire body freezing up. Moving her lips gently against his, kissing him slowly, thoroughly, with pronounced gentleness so that she wouldn’t scare him, Blake waited for some kind of reaction. Nervousness fluttered nauseously inside her stomach. Her heart was going so fast that it felt like it might burst out of her chest at any moment and take off into the sky. Despite how anxious she was with how he might react, her mind was still screeching at the top of its nonexistent lungs that his lips felt so good. So soft and plump and smooth. She…she could kiss these lips for days. They were beyond incredible. Far better than she ever could’ve imagined. 

“Blake-!” Josh gasped softly, her name coming out garbled and muffled. 

He was coming out of his initial shock. Realization had to be setting in now, which meant his reaction would come at any moment. Bracing herself, knowing that she was going to have to face the consequences of her actions, it was then Blake’s turn to jolt a little when, instead of shoving away, pushing her so hard that she stumbled backwards and looking up at her with an awful hurt, betrayed expression that would burn itself into her memories as he vigorously scrubbed his mouth, Josh began to very slowly, very hesitantly return the kiss. Slender hands rested on her hips, not pulling her closer or pushing her away, more just using her as an anchor as he carefully kissed her. 

It was sweet, chaste, innocent…and almost enough to completely undo what little self-control she had left. Pulling in a deep breath, Blake slipped her fingers through his soft hair, adoring the way the strands slid across her skin, and pulled back just an inch. Her heart leapt up into her throat at the sight of Josh’s face. Cute…cute, cute, cute, cute!!! Adorably flushed, his eyes heavy lidded and hazy, plush wet lips slightly parted, panting just a little bit, he looked back up at her, closed his mouth and said in a tiny voice, “Blake?” 

And there went her self-control, straight out the window, stolen by how incredibly cute her baby brother was. Jolting forward, she captured his mouth in a desperate, ravenous kiss. Finally, she was able to push her tongue into his mouth, a massive burst of heat exploding in the base of her belly when he moaned softly. Unsurprisingly, he tasted incredible. Swiping her tongue over his, shivering a little when he hesitantly brushed theirs together, the sides of his mouth, his palette, Blake dragged the sweet flavor of him back into her mouth and greedily swallowed it down. More, more, she wanted to much more! She wanted to kiss him all over, to taste his most private and intimate places! She wanted to know what every single inch of him tasted like, to memorize every inch with her tongue and mouth. 

Breaking the kiss for the second time, she swooped down, gathered his slender body up into her arms and carried him over to the bed. It might not be the best idea since she was 100% certain that she couldn’t control herself but it wasn’t like she had the self-control left to stop herself. Gently placing him down onto her bed (even though it wasn’t the closest but it wasn’t like she was going to make out with him on any bed but hers – she might be riled up but not that riled up), she climbed up on top of him, lowering herself down so that they were pressed firmly together, then kissed him once again. By that point, it was obvious that he was much more comfortable and at ease. All tension was gone from his body. Earnestly returning the kiss, his slender hands playing with her long, inky locks, even brushing his tongue against hers in a move that had her instantly burning with wanting heat, Josh sighed and moaned softly as they kissed, each sound ramping her up her excitement further and further until she couldn’t ignore the effect it was having on her. 

Inside her shorts, something was reacting to just how sweet Josh’s mouth was, how amazing his skin felt against hers, how sound he was making was gorgeous. In short, she was rock hard, and it wouldn’t be long before he noticed. Regrettably breaking the kiss, smiling a little when he whimpered in disappointment, reaching out to her as though he wanted to tug her back down as she sat up, she gently took hold of his wrists, kissed one of his warm palms, and said, “I need to show you something.” 

“Okay?” He responded, cocking his head slightly. “What is it?”

Weirdly, the thought of baring this little secret of hers to him didn’t make her nervous at all. Though, she supposed that shouldn’t be too surprising. After all, look at the position she was in. Sitting on top of her brother, able to feel his erection pressing up against her butt, knowing that if she reached down to fondle him through his jeans, the reaction that she would get wouldn’t be disgust but a delicious gasp, a thrust upward as he ground against her hot hand and that adorable face becoming even more flush. What she was about to show him probably wouldn’t have that big of an impact. Making the very firm mental note that she needed to do exactly as she just envisioned immediately after she revealed to Josh something she had always kept hidden, Blake reached down to her shorts. Looking down, she realized it was already pretty obvious what was lurking inside her pants. A massive bulge was present in the crotch area. A large patch of the black cloth was already soaked. 

Quickly getting everything open and pushed inside, Blake reached one hand into her underwear, shuddering a little when her fingers wrapped around the base of her cock, and slipped it out. His first reaction was to be expected: shock, eyes widening, mouth falling open. What he said immediately after wasn’t. Blinking hard once, twice, he ripped his gaze away from her, frankly, fat, thick, girthy cock and blurted out in a comically stunned voice, “It’s huge! It’s bigger than mine! It’s way bigger than mine!” 

Blake laughed, though she wasn’t really sure what to say in response. Looking back down to her cock, he stared at it openly for a moment, shock quickly fading away to something that she could only describe as blatant hunger. Slowly licking his lips, unaware of her gaze flickering up the follow the trail of that cute, pink tongue, he pulled in a deep breath, started to say something, stopped, remained silent for a few seconds longer then hesitantly asked, “Is…C-can….Can I suck on it?” 

Her cock twitched violently. A pearl of precum swelled up at the slit before dribbling down onto the covers. Eyes widening, Blake’s heart lurched hard with near delirious excitement. Her cock…in Josh’s mouth? Those gorgeous pink lips wrapped around her cock as he sucked her off? Oh, there was only one thing she wanted more than that but it could wait since right then, all she wanted was to experience what it felt like to have her shaft sheathed in the warm wetness of his mouth. Nodding stiffly, she swallowed against the dryness in her throat, and said in a surprisingly steady voice, “Of course, it’s all yours.” 

She paused for a moment then added with a sly smile, “It always has been, and it always will be.”

Somehow, he managed to flush an even darker shade of red at those words. Sputtering incoherently, he ducked his head, the tips of his ears peeking out from beneath a mop of hair an adorable tint of pink. Giggling at his reaction, already knowing that she was never going to be able to get enough, Blake slid forward until her knees were on either side of his shoulders. Her rock hard cock hovered over his face, dribbling precum all into his hair. He was already panting heavily, his hazy gaze openly, shamelessly gobbling up her cock. Stretching his mouth open, he noticeably shivered when she lead the head of her cock to his lips. Resisting the urge to just shove in, she made herself breathe deeply, indulging herself by rubbing the tip against his lips, and asked, “Ready?” 

“Y-yeah!” He breathed, then, before she could push forward, he was raising his head up, sliding the head of her cock into his mouth and closing his lips tightly around her shaft. Wet heat instantly engulfed her. It took every last bit of strength to not just start fucking his mouth with all the pent up need burning a hole in the base of her belly. Gasping loudly, her hips violently trembling, Blake gripped hold of the headboard. It wasn’t even close to being completely in his mouth yet, and it already felt incredible. Sliding up further, taking inch after inch in, Josh tantalizing rubbed his tongue against the underside of her shaft, lightly playing with the prominent veins. 

After a few moments, Blake couldn’t take it anymore. Reaching down to grip the sides of his head, she began to thrust, driving her twitching, rock hard cock repeatedly into his mouth as he sucked her with a near feverish enthusiasm. She loved it…she loved the sensation of him sucking her off, she loved being in his mouth, loved the feeling of gliding over his tongue, loved the muffled moans pouring out of him. All of it, she loved it…she loved him, she loved him so much! Head falling back, moaning loudly without a care that someone might hear her, Blake knew she wasn’t going to last for long. Not when it felt this good, not when he was sucking hard so hard, not when she could tell just how much he wanted her jizz. 

Not when there was something even better waiting for her once she was done with his mouth. 

Clenching her teeth together, Blake thrust in hard, bumping against the back of his mouth, her cock swelling up even further then she was cumming, pouring hot seed down his throat. Pleasure roared through her nerves, igniting a cascade of tingles that rushed across her skin. She could feel him swallowing, gulping down every last drop she had to give him. Looking down, she found a flushed, dazed expression on his sweaty face. Brushing strands of hair off his forehead, she lightly stroked his cheek, thrusting a few more times as he sucked out the last remnants of her orgasm. When it was all finally gulped down, she slid her still rock hard cock out his mouth with a lewd slurp. Breathing shallowly, looking up at her with heavy lidded eyes, he licked his lips, swallowed one more time and said, “You taste so good.” 

Giggling quietly, she leaned down for a quick kiss, then asked, “You want to keep going?” 

“Yes, I want to. I want to, Blake!” He gasped, pushing his head up to steal another kiss, which she was more than happy to give. 

Knowing that she would need every ounce of patience for the interlude before the main event, Blake made quick work of getting all of Josh’s clothes off, nearly ripping his jeans as she yanked them down. Swallowing hard at the sight of his cute cock, she couldn’t resist giving it a quick lick as she pushed his legs open and up. Gasping loudly, his hips bucking up, Josh whimpered when she moved away, reaching over to wrench open the drawer of her bedside table. She didn’t have any actual lube (that would need to be an investment she made in the immediate future) but she did have some lotion that would do the trick. Squeezing out a generous amount onto her fingers, she shuffled back into place, glanced up at Josh for a silent confirmation that it was still okay then brought her lotion covered fingers to his ass. 

He jumped a little when she first touched him. To get him used to the sensation, she swirled one finger around the puckered opening, leaning down to pepper little kisses all over his face and neck as he tilted his head back, giving her better access. When he had noticeably relaxed, she pressed the pad of her finger against his opening, waited to see if there’d be any adverse reaction then, when he only squirmed impatiently, she pushed her finger inside. He stiffened up for just a moment before melting, moaning softly as he wiggled his hips, grinding down against her finger. Forcing herself to keep it slow, knowing that if she hurried this part, they’d both end up regretting it later, she gently thrust her finger in and out of his ass, spreading the lotion around, getting him accustomed to being penetrated then added a second finger, which slid in so smoothly, so easily that it immediately prompted her to add a third. 

“Does it feel good?” She cooed into his ear, lightly nipping at the lobe. 

“Good…but-!” He gasped, his hips jerking, “Want…I want-!” 

“Hm? Tell me what you want, baby.” 

“Y-your…! Your-I want your-!” Clenching his eyes tightly shut, his face so red that she was surprised he was even able to maintain an erection, he stammered out, “Y-your cock!”

She wasn’t completely sure that he was adequately stretched out but with him asking in such an adorable way, how could she not give him what he so sweetly requested? Pulling her fingers out, loving the way that his hole clamped down on them, almost as though he didn’t want her to go, Blake shifted back into place, panting hard, sweat sliding into her eyes, and brought the head of her throbbing, aching cock to his entrance. This, she had waited so long for this! Gripping tightly onto the underside of his knees, pushing his legs further up so she had unhindered access to his ass, she focused intently on his flushed face, wanting to see his expression as she penetrated him. Pushing forward, she pressed the tip of her cock against his opening then, with exquisite ease, she slipped into him, shoving her hips forward to bury every last inch of her thick girth inside his twitching, pulsing, hot ass. 

It was amazing that she didn’t immediately cum. His ass clamped down so tightly around her that it felt like he was trying to milk her. The heat, the pressure, everything was incredible! Back arching up off the bed, Josh cried out loudly, his cock violently twitching. For one split moment, she thought she had hurt him, that she hadn’t prepared him enough but before she could slide out with a hurried apology, he spread his legs open even further, reaching down with one hand to brush the tips of his fingers against where they came together, feeling how she was deeply buried inside of him. With a small smile on his face, he looked up at her, his warm, hazy gaze making her already racing heart go even faster and whispered, “Mine.” 

She had wanted to go slow. She wanted to keep it gentle, tender, sweet – to really make their first time memorable for being all romantic and gushy but the moment that word came out of his mouth, echoing inside her head, slowly raising in volume as it bounced around, smacking against the confines of her skull, she quickly realized that wasn’t going to happen. Grabbing hold of his wrist, she held his hand in place and began to pound into him, pressing his fingers the curve of his hole so that he could feel her thrusting in and out. Moaning loudly, his other hand gripping tightly onto the blanket, Josh bucked his hips in time to her thrusts, sobbing and panting her name, precum pouring out of his cock to create a puddle on his stomach. 

Sliding her hand up from his hips to his chest, Blake took one his cute, pink nipples between her fingers and gave it a little pinch. The reaction she got was immediate and incredible. Eyes flying open, Josh shuddered, a spurt of precum spraying across his skin, his ass suddenly clamping down even harder onto her. Unable to stop the huge grin from spreading across her face, Blake released his wrist so that she could play with both his nipples – smooshing them beneath her fingers, rolling, pinching, pulling and caressing his pecs. Every motion, every caress, every tease inspired an expression that she adored, and wanted to see so much more of. 

“Cute.” She whispered, leaning down to gently kiss his lips, “So cute! You’re so incredibly cute, Josh!” 

“I-I’m not-! I’m not cute-!” He gasped, then made an even more adorable face when she slid down to nip lightly at one of his nipples. This…she could get addicted to this. Cute, he was so incredibly cute. It was almost too much for her to handle. More, she wanted to much more! Jerking back up, Blake gave Josh’s ass a playful smack, earning herself a startled yelp and another adorable expression – big, teary eyes looking up at her, clearly asking ‘what’d you do that for?’. Love…she loved him so much! Why had she waited so long to do this? Why had she waited so long to tell him? Love, love, love, she loved him so much! 

After a couple more thrusts, during which she indulged herself on Josh’s nipples, Blake knew she wasn’t going to last much longer. Judging from how fast Josh’s breathing was becoming and how hard his cock was twitching, it was easy to see that he wasn’t going to either. Pushing back up, wrapping one hand around his cock, she smiled down at him when he gasped loudly, his hips bucking up into the tight curl of her fingers, “We’re going to cum together.”

“Yes!” Josh wailed, “Yes! Blake!” 

With his voice calling out her name ringing in her ears, Blake jerked him off in time with her steadily becoming erratic thrusts, feeling her orgasm pushing hard against the back of her dick. Every inch of her body was singing with please. White burned in the corners of her visions. A golden fog had settled over her mind a long time ago, and was only growing more dense as her cock shrilled with ecstasy. Good, good, it all felt so incredible good! Cumming…cumming, she was cumming! She was cumming inside Josh! Throwing her head back, a strained, keening cry ripping its way out of her lungs, she slammed her hips forward, completely burying herself in the tight, hot confines of Josh’s hole, her cock swelling up then she was flooding his insides with her seed. At the same time, Josh’s cock twitched hard in her hand. Wailing loudly, his hips straining off the bed, he came, splattering hot cum all over his stomach, chest and her hand. 

Trembling, electric zips of pleasure rushing through her veins, slowly coming down from her orgasm, Blake waited a few moments, knowing that if she spoke now, Josh wouldn’t be able to hear her. Legs twitching, his eyes closed, an expression of dazed bliss on his face, Josh whimpered softly when she slid her steadily softening cock out of him. Lying down by his side, she gathered him up in her arms, pressing a kiss to his temple. 

“I need to tell you something, Josh.” She tried to put some urgency into her voice, something that’d audibly indicate him that he needed to pay attention. 

“Hm?” He mumbled, already sounding like he was about to fall asleep. She hated to have to drop it on him right then but it was important that he knew sooner, rather than later. 

“Josh, I just impregnated you.” There was no reason to beat around the bush. Something like this…it was really best said bluntly. She wasn’t even sure if there was a delicate way to put something like that. 

Brown eyes flew open. Turning to look at her with a gobsmacked expression, he opened his mouth to say something, seemed to think better of it, snapped it shut then went quiet for a few moments, his gaze sliding away from her face to focus on nothing, his expression alarmingly blank. It…it had been intentional on her part. She knew that she should have asked, that she should have made him aware of the fact that that was something that would happen if she came inside him but…she had her reasons. Important reasons, ones that she knew he would understand once she had explained herself. 

Pressing her lips to his temple once again, she whispered, “I wanted to start a family with you for so long now. All I’ve ever wanted was for you to carry my children. Josh, I want to marry you, I want to be with you forever, I want to raise our kids, together, with you.” 

“Family.” He whispered slowly, pressing one hand onto his stomach. There was a beat of silence, during which she was terrified that she was asking for too much, that she had overstepped a boundary and had done irreversible damage to their brand new, just now established relationship, then a huge grin spread across his face. Looking up at her with eyes full of happiness, he pushed up to give her a sweet, soft kiss and whispered against her lips, “Your children! I’m going to have your children!”

Throwing his arms around her shoulders, he pressed their lips together in another kiss, one that she was quick to deepen, wrapping her arms snuggly around his waist, squeezing him tightly to her chest. Brushing her fingers through his thick hair, she pulled back to ask, “Are you happy?” 

“Happy?” He asked, tears shining in his eyes, “I’m delighted! I’ve,” he laughed sweetly, “I’ve always wanted this! Your kids,” he pressed a hand to his stomach once more, “I’m going to have your-“

“Our.” She gently interrupted him, lightly bumping the tip of her nose against his, “Our kids, Josh. Me and you, together. We’re going to have a family.” 

“Yeah. Ours, our kids!” He agreed, looking as though he was right on the precipice of crying. Ducking his head underneath her chin, snuggling even closer, he sighed softly, the warm breath puffing against her skin, and whispered, “I can’t wait. I can’t wait to be a parent! I can’t wait to be married to you! I can’t wait to start a family with you! I’m so happy, Blake. I’m so incredibly happy.” 

“Me too.” She said, feeling a bit of prickle of tears herself. Squeezing him tightly, golden adulation swelling up inside her chest, pressing so hard against her heart and lungs that it felt almost impossible to breathe, she whispered, “I love you so much, Josh.” 

“I love you, too, Blake!” He kissed the curve of her collarbone, “I love you so much.” 

-

She was just about to doze off when the door to her room opened. Yang, Ruby and Weiss came pouring in, talking loudly about something that she could quite make out. Didn’t really matter, though, since the moment they laid eyes on them, all talk ceased. More than a little irritated that her time with Josh was going to be interrupted by this nonsense, Blake decided to just go ahead and get it over with. Pushing herself up onto one elbow, grateful that she had covered up Josh with a sheet a few minutes ago so he wouldn’t get cold, Blake looked at their surprised faces without flinching and said in a calm, unwavering voice, “Me and Josh are together. He’s pregnant, and we’re planning on getting married after we both graduate.” 

“Okay.” Yang said with a shrug, the surprise fading quickly from her face. Striding over to her bed, she flopped face down onto it, waved generally in Blake and Josh’s direction, and continued, her voice muffled to the point of being incoherent, “As long as two are happy, it doesn’t matter. Simple as that. If anyone tells you otherwise, tell me and I’ll,” Yang’s hand curled into a loose fist, which she shook at the invisible, nonexistent person who, presumably, had said otherwise, “knock some sense into them, kay?” 

With that, her fist flopped down onto the bed. There came a soft snore that was barely audible, indicating that in the short time between her speaking and her hand hitting the bed, she had fallen asleep. Quirking an eyebrow, wondering just what the three of them had been doing to so thoroughly exhausted Yang to the point that she could fall asleep so quickly, Blake quickly disregarded the thought. Knowing Yang and Ruby, it was probably getting involved in some underground fight club or something like that.

Ruby danced over, her silver eyes glittering with excitement. Clasping her hands in front of her chest, she squealed softly, “Blake! Can I be the kid’s Aunt? Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?!” 

“Sure.” Blake replied easily, the corners of her lips tugging up into a small smile. 

“Yay!” Ruby declared, throwing her hands up into the air, “Oh my gosh, I’m going to be the coolest Aunt ever! I’m going to teach them how to fight and how to make amazing cookies and-“ 

What else she was planning on doing was lost to a delighted squeal that followed her as she raced into the bathroom. Glancing over at Weiss, who still stood frozen by the door, Blake waited for some kind of response, distantly wondering if she was even going to get one. Blinking rapidly, looking more shocked than anything else, Weiss opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again, closed it again then finally shrugged, “You know what? Yang is right. If you two are happy, that’s all that matters.” 

“However,” she said sternly, just as Blake was about to offer a small smile, “please refrain from having sex in our dorm room. I know there aren’t going to be many places to be…intimate but this isn’t something I want to walk in on.” 

“Alright,” Blake replied, agreeably enough, though she didn’t know how well she’d be able to hold to that since, like Weiss said, there weren’t many places around that could give her and Josh the same kind of privacy, “we won’t, Weiss.” 

Nodding, seemingly satisfied with that, Weiss walked over to the bathroom as well, where she joined Ruby in brushing her teeth. Sighing softly, a lot relieved that that had gone so well, but knowing that it’d be different once they got out of the safety of their dorm, Blake squeezed Josh tightly, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. Well, whatever happened after the sun rose and they, unashamedly, announced their relationship, as well as Josh’s pregnancy and their plans to get married, she would tackle it head on. No one was going to separate them. Now that she finally had him in her arms, now that he was finally hers, she do everything in her power to make sure they could stay together. 

“Blake?” Josh mumbled sleepily, “You okay?” 

“Yes, I’m fine.” She replied, rubbing her cheek against the top of his head, “I love you, Josh. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, Blake.” He murmured, tilting his head back so that he could kiss her neck. 

No matter what happened, no matter what other people thought, Josh was hers, and she was his. Nothing could change that. Letting her eyes fluttered close, surrounded by his warmth, his scent, still able to feel the sensation of his lips against her skin, Blake let sleep close in. Tomorrow, she was going to need all the energy she could possibly get. She was confident that everything was going to be okay, though. Not necessarily because she thought that everyone would react as well as her team had but because she had Josh. 

As long as she had him, there was nothing she couldn’t handle. As long as he was by her side, everything was going to be okay.


End file.
